


Hazel and Blues

by AriGolden



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Family, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGolden/pseuds/AriGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon's not sure what just hit him, but like everything else he's just going to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel and Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This for my friend Jordan. Happy Birthday stud ;)
> 
> I hope you all like. I love seeing Leon/M char pairings so I decided to add one of my own. Let me know what you think and enjoy!

Leon hated, really hated traffic school.

It was nothing but sitting around wasting his time listening to some idiot nitpick over common sense. Red means stop, green means go, don’t cross a double line. Newbie driver stuff. 

He hated even more the fact that he had to go to traffic school. All these years racing and out maneuvering other drivers on the street he still managed to slip up sometimes. 

He stared at the door of small building that would serve as his holding cell for the next six hours as if it would suddenly display “CLOSED” and he could go home and enjoy his day off. Sure he could just turn and go pay off the ticket but excess funds were tight and the reducing the fine would help. 

Besides, unlike Letty and Vince who viewed their license points as badges of hellraising honour, Leon liked to keep his driving record relatively clean, giving no allusion to his real life passion. So completing a course to avoid a point made perfect sense. 

Mentally preparing himself he let go of the breath he had been holding and walked through the door. 

The inside was almost as bland as the out. Burgundy carpet, desk that briefly reminded him of getting called to the principals office constantly in school, and a wide blank whiteboard that pretty soon would be filled with scribble he didn’t give two shits about. 

He took a seat on the far side of the room next to the window. The view of the freeway would at least provide some sort of distraction. 

He took in his fellow “classmates”. 

There were about twenty other people in the class with him, courtesy of the LAPD. Most looked mid twenties, early thirties. A definite mom or two in here, probably got distracted by the kids in the back seat and ran a stop or something if Leon had to guess. Only a couple of the others looked much older. Judging from the fact that about six more desk had a ‘Safe Driver’s Guide’ and question pamphlet they could be expecting more to join. 

‘I wonder what kind of pencil pushers gonna be teachin this class.’

A couple of more people flitted in over the next ten minutes but there was still no sign of their instructor. Leon hadn’t exactly been early but he wasn’t late either. He expected whoever ran these things to be here way ahead of time, ready to go try to preach their drool to the eager listeners. It was almost fifteen after now and there was still no sign of them. Just as Leon was getting ready to say “fuck it” and leave, because he didn’t take a Friday off to waste his time, the door opened. 

“So sorry I’m late everyone! There was accident on Melrose that had everything jammed up,” a bundle of blonde curls said as their owner flew into the room. 

‘Pretty,’’ was the only thought thing that went through Leon’s mind as their instructor settled in. 

Golden blonde, clean shaved, and looked just about the same age he was, the man had plenty of eye catching features. He found himself sitting a little straighter as the man turned his attention to the class. 

“I’m Officer O’Connor, but you can all call me Brian,” the blonde said as he leaned against his desk and placed his coffee next to him. 

‘Fucking great. A hot cop.’

“I’ll be your instructor for this course today. I know some of you might be here on a technicality, and some for actual necessity so I’m going to make this course as easy, and painless as possible and just proceed forward assuming everyone has some basic understanding of the rules of the road and common sense. So we should all do just fine.” Brian gave an easy smile to the class. 

Leon felt himself smirking. He had more street sense than common sense but it served him just as well. This cop seemed like he’d make this class a breeze, he just prayed no one else in the class was stupid enough to somehow mess this easy course up. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Of course not forty minutes into the class had Leon’s prayer been crushed by one of the women he pegged earlier as a mom who just couldn’t seem to understand how the car she cut in front of crashing was her fault. She was the one coming off the freeway exit, they should yield for her.

The rest of the class was groaning in disbelief at her argument. The racer could barely hide his snigger. He caught Officer O’Connor giving him a look of desperation upon hearing him laugh and decided to help the man out. 

“Look lady, which do you think is easier; for the car going 50 mph to slow down and let a car exiting car in front of them, or for the car exiting, that’s supposed to be going about 20mph anyway, to slow down and wait for the 50 mph car to pass?”

At that the woman started a staring match with him that ended with her relenting with a huff. 

Other than that the class went pretty smoothly. O’Connor had taken to asking him to answer questions that others seemed to struggle with and Leon sort of enjoyed the extra attention. It was like being back in school again, answering the hard questions that no one seemed to get, showing off his wit. 

“Alright guys, we’ve been at this for a minute so lets all take a lunch. Lets say an hour and meet back here around one. If some of you brought food you can stay in here and eat, I don’t mind.” 

Brian was starting to feel a little mentally exhausted from talking so much, and definitely more than a little hungry. 

Leon sprung from his seat at the thought of food. His stomach had set off warning bells an hour ago.

He noticed almost all but a handful of the class get up to eat elsewhere, O’Connor included, while he thought to himself of where to go for some grub. He didn’t know this area too well but he did remember seeing a nice looking Mexican spot on his way in. A place that definitely looked they would serve a Corona. He decided to go there and went to his car. 

Pulling into the parking lot he noticed a sweet modded Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X sitting in the front he had to admire. He pulled up right next to it whistled at the paint. He might not agree with the lime green color but he could appreciate it. 

A small bell chimed announcing his entrance inside. He noticed a familiar halo of blonde curls looking up at the menu. 

“Officer O’Connor?”

The man turned, confirming his guess. 

‘Well there goes my Corona.’

Hearing his official title Brian spun around and found the gruff dirty blonde from his class smiling at him. 

“Leon,” he smiled back. “Please, just call me Brian. I’m technically off duty today anyway.” 

“So Brian anything look good here?” Leon gestured towards the menu his instructor had been examining. 

“Seems legit. Think I’m going to with some nachos and a margarita.”

Leon’s eyes widened at the statement. “Drinking on the job?” 

“I won’t tell if you won’t. Plus after hearing all about Debra’s rules of road entitlement I think earned it.” 

A grin broke across Leon’s face. Maybe he’d have his Corona after all. 

After settling in with their food the two found each other easy to talk to. Brain kept him pretty amused with stories of the craziness he’s seen on the job, and Leon told him of some of the stupid pranks he and the others had pulled on each other at the shop. 

For instance the time they managed to tie Vince’s boots together while he was working under the hood of a Jeep and fell flat on his ass trying to stand up which subsequently led to Vince’s nickname as Tigger as he attempted to hop after them in revenge. 

That had brought tears to Brian’s eyes from laughter. Leon felt pleased about that. He liked the other man’s laugh, it was light and full of happiness, and his smile blinded the whole room, not that there were many other people there to see it. 

Brian checked the clock seeing where they were on time. He knew how fast time could fly when you got wrapped up in conversation. He liked talking to Leon. The other man’s voice had a natural gravel to it that made something just below his belt swell. 

“So what did you do that landed you babysitting road dummies duty?”

He chuckled at Leon’s description of his post. 

“Actually I volunteered. Figured it wouldn’t hurt to put in a little extra time helping some people on my off days, wasn’t doing much with them but going to the beach. Besides, I need to build up a little extra cash for this T3 turbo upgrade I want.”

“And what would you know about a T3 turbo, officer?”

Brian just smirked and pressed the lock button on his key remote pointed at the parking lot. 

‘Beep beep’

The lights of the Eclipse Leon had been admiring earlier lit up.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Leon said as he took a swig of his second Corona. He pulled out his own keys a did the same thing. The lights of his Skyline R33 flashed back in response. 

Brian let out an appreciating groan that made Leon proud of his baby and glad he could impress the man. 

“Sweet ride.”

“Not too bad yourself,” Leon offered back. 

“If you want to get that turbo in or need some help with anything else under the hood you should come by our shop sometime.” 

‘Shit. ‘

What had he just said? Was he doing this? Was he really doing this? Trying to hang out with this guy after this damn class was over. A cop?

“Hey I like the sound of that. It’s a bitch to find a real good performance shop you can trust out here. Plus it’d be nice to keep talking to someone who knows the difference between a V7 engine and a V8.”

“There’s no such thing as a V7,” Leon deadpanned. 

Brian tipped his drink towards Leon. “My point exactly.” 

A chuckle rose up from Leon’s chest. Looks like it was done then. He noticed the time. 

“Hey amigo we should get back. Don’t want to keep the class waiting.”

“Oh man you’re right.” Brian downed the last of his drink, savoring the tequila taste, as he got up to go. 

“Do I get extra points for buying the teacher lunch?” Leon drops his voice low and gives Brian an innocent look. He knows he’s treading into dangerous territory now with his act but can’t help it. 

“You would, except I already paid for us.”

“What? When!?”

“While you were in the bathroom. I figure being in traffic school is punishment enough.”

“Sneaky bastard,” Leon laughed as he followed him out the door. 

During the short drive back to the building all the racer could think about was his instructor. With those soft looking curls, piercing blue eyes, and megawatt smile the guy was more than nice to look at. Paired with his easy going laid back attitude he was like the personification of the beach.

He spent so much time with the team and everything that involved them that sometimes he forgot what it was like to meet new people that didn’t fit the mold he was use too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been attracted to someone for more than just their looks. 

‘Looks like those the ladies must practically throw themselves at him. Bet he’s straight as an arrow too. I don’t stand a chance.’ 

Brian found he kept glancing back at the Skyline in his rearview mirror every so often. Even from a distance he could admire the man’s looks. The dirty blonde’s wavy slicked back hair reminded him of ripples in water. His goatee framed his soft looking lips perfectly. He had tightly wound muscles that showed through his black jersey tank top. Hazel eyes that constantly looked like they were investigating and challenging the world around him. The best part for Brian though was his voice. 

Leon’s voice had a gravely timber to it that carried with it the same warmth as his personality. Hell he had been hard almost from the moment they sat down. The man definitely had to get a lot of action. 

Brian shook his head. There was no way a guy like that was going for the same thing he was going for. At least he was friendly enough, and did offer Brian some help at his shop. 

“Try not to fall asleep,” Brian whispered as Leon made his way back to his seat and he took his place back at the front of the class. 

“Alright guys we’re going to pick up with Road Sign Warnings. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No matter how much Leon liked the guy this was still boring as hell. In the last twenty minutes he had seen so many different signs he was convinced some were only used it other countries or something. The string of questions from his classmates told him he wasn’t alone. 

He thumbed through his ‘Safe Driver’s Guide’ booklet to try to remember what the sign with the curvy lines meant again when he felt a familiar rumble. He looked up to see the objects around the room start to shift. 

It was an earthquake. 

He easily made his way under the desk and prepared to wait it out. Looking around he saw that everyone else had done the same. Living in L.A he was no stranger to earthquakes, it came with the territory. This was their second this year.

He frowned when he noticed that Brian hadn’t managed to make his way around and under the safety of his desk. The rumbling around them had thrown him off balance unable to walk anywhere. 

He saw Brian try to brace himself against the desk. Feeling a little relieved that at least his new friend had found stability he felt his gut drop as he watched a long fluorescent bulb swing down from the ceiling and hit Brian in the head before it shattered. 

“Agghh!”

Brian stumbled over gripping his head. 

Just as Leon’s heartbeat reached it’s peak the quaking stopped. He rushed to Brian’s side.

“Brian! Brian are you alright? Let me see!” Leon pulled the groaning blonde’s hands away from his face. There were shards of glass trapped in his curls and blood coming from his forehead. 

The others in the room had come out from under their desk and crowded the front to check on the fallen man. A latina woman, Leena, Leon thinks, crouches next to them pushing paper towels into his hand. 

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” Brian flashed him a smile, but Leon could see it was tight around the edges. He gently padded the paper towels against the tan skin soaking up some of the blood.

“Nah dawg, you need to go see a doctor and get that glass removed. I’ll take you.”

Brian paused for a moment. Despite the growing pain coming from his head the other man’s gentle touch felt soothing and gentle in a way no one had touched him in awhile. He made his way back to his feet. He was met with the concerned stares of the rest of the room. 

“Don’t worry everybody. I’m alright. It takes a lot more than that to take me down. It seems I do need to go get this,” he motioned to his still bleeding forehead, “taken care of, so I’m sorry but we’ll have to pick this up on another day.”

“I’ll take you!” A brunette girl who had been batting her eyes at Brian throughout the course offered. Leon swore he didn’t growl at her. 

“That’s okay Adrianna but Leon here’s already offered to take me to the doctor. Someone will contact you all as soon as possible for a chance to reschedule.”

Leon and Leena both carefully picked the glass out of Brian’s hair as the class cleared out. Once everyone was gone they locked up and Leon led Bria to his car. He noticed the lines around Brian’s mouth getting tighter. 

“Man you alright?”

“Yea, yea. Trust me this is nothing.” Brian gave him that smile again. 

This time Leon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He was sure the man could get shot in the line of duty and still try to get up like nothing had happened. 

“Buckle up,” he said as he started the Skyline. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The nurse had all of the glass out and Brian’s head bandaged up in no time. Leon noted how being a cop for the LAPD really sped things up in the emergency room. Currently they both sat waiting for the doctor to come in and discharge them. 

A slightly older man in a white coat walked in. “Mr. O’Connor?”

“Right here sir.” Brian sat at attention. 

“Ah well, you’re all bandaged up and good to go. I suggest you leave that bandage on for a day or two, and only try to take it off if anymore blood sleeps through. Fluorescent bulbs do have mercury in them but in this case I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Just drink plenty of fluid and take some ibuprofen to help the swelling go down.”

“I will, thank you very much sir.” Brian reached out to shake the man’s hand. 

The doctor gave them both a smile before exiting the room. 

“Thanks a lot for doing this. I really appreciate it,” the newly bandaged officer said to his friend as they made their way down the E.R halls. 

“Ahh, don’t worry about it dawg. Now you’ll just owe me and have to help me out the next time I get a ticket.” 

Leon playfully punched his shoulder. 

“Shit man, I’m so sorry you didn’t get to finish your course! Now you have to take more time off work,” Brian groaned. 

“Don’t sweat it, Dom’s pretty cool about giving us time off. Had to make sure you were ok.”

Brian almost stumbled looking into the man’s steady hazel eyes that shone with concern.

“Well again. Thank you.” It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him liked that. 

“Welcome. Want me to drive you back to your car?” Leon asked as they made it to the parking lot. 

“Honestly I don’t think I can drive right now. My head’s killing me.” 

“Alright I’ll just take you home.”

Brian stopped in his tracks. How could a stranger he just met today, in his traffic school class of all places, be so open and willing to help? He couldn’t let this guy go so far out of his way for him. It definitely wouldn’t help with the slight attraction he felt building. 

“No no! I’ll just call a cab. It’s fine, honest.” 

His dirty blonde friend shook his head at his protest. 

“Get in the car and tell me how to get there,” Leon threw back as he kept walking towards his car. 

“Yes sir, Officer,” Brian chuckled as he got his feet to move again, realizing it was futile. Leon wasn’t taking no for an answer. Maybe his time on the force and being alone had just made him irrational about the kindness of others.

The other man snorted as he slid into the driver seat. 

 

They had just barely missed the start of traffic so the drive to Brian’s was a pretty quick one, and it wasn’t too far from Echo Park so Leon would have a short trip home. 

Leon took in the small house he was parked in front of. 

“You got anyone in there to take care of you or someone you can call?” 

“Nah man, it’s just me, but believe it or not I’m pretty good at looking after myself.”

“Yeah, right, I’ve noticed,” Leon laughed. 

“Whatever man.” 

Brian’s embarrassed smile looked good on him Leon decided. He didn’t like the idea of the man not having anyone to look after him or worry about him though. For someone like him it didn’t seem right. Being part of the team someone was always looking out for somebody. They had each other covered. That’s what Leon was used to. 

“I’ll go pick up my car in the morning when I’m feeling better. They should call you real soon to get the rest of that class handled. Thanks again Leon.” 

Brian patted his thigh and got out of the car. The mechanic felt a little sad that their time together was coming to a close. Even if he was straight he was a pretty cool guy to be around. Leon wondered if they’d be paired in the same class again. 

“No problem Bri. Try not to scratch up anymore of that pretty face,” he called after the man walking to his door, “And remember to bring that sweet ride by Toretto's sometime so we can get under the hood together. And your car!” 

Fuck it, he figured if they might never see each other again he may as well have some fun. 

Brian refused to think that Leon’s words were obvious flirting, and that his heart was soaring at the nickname, just smiled back as he walked to his door glad his fierce hard on was facing forward. 

Leon waited for him to get inside before speeding off towards his place in Echo Park. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leon collapsed on his bed out of breath and weak. His body was drenched in sweat that made all of his muscles shine and his hair seem almost black. Another’s body draped itself across him, equally drenched and out of breath. He stroked the firm shoulders as they rose up and down.

After dropping Brian off at this place Leon immediately texted Aaron to come over. Spending all that time with the handsome cop, staring at that chiseled jaw he just wanted to reach over the bite, had built up a lot of sexual tension. Tension that he needed to release. 

Aaron was as good a source of release as any. Just barely over year out of high school the young latino boy use to be one of the car groupies who hovered around the crew at the races, and sometimes even managed to get into their infamous after-parties. 

It didn’t take long before he noticed that Leon usually pushed the ladies at the parties away and then he had taken to flirting with Leon, hard. Leon ignored the kid’s advances because he knew from his various eyes and ears that at the time Aaron was only about seventeen and still in high school. Not that it slowed Aaron down. 

He had taken to showing up at the shop sometimes after school, skipping football practice with his friends to hang around and learn mechanics from the best street racers in L.A. They talked and got along well but Leon still kept his not so subtle advances at bay. 

One day, when Dom told the kids that the next time they showed they “better be ready to get dirty” because they had two Exedy Stage 2 clutches and a Brembo brake kit to install the next day, Leon didn’t think he would come so close to losing his battle. 

Leon handled parts pickup and was hung up that day with most of the shipments, missing a grunt of the work. 

When he showed up late the only thing he was met with around back was Aaron, half his overall’s strap open, hosing himself down. Leon distinctly remembered how dry his mouth had gotten at the sight and how hard he fought himself not to grab the kid and lick the water dripping off the perky nipple jutting out from his rock solid exposed pec. 

The kid was only 5’7 but he was built from solid muscle. Leon can’t recall how long he stood there staring at the smooth tan skin covered in water and smeared with oil and grease, but it was long enough for owner of said skin to notice and, with a cheeky smile, turn the hose on him as well. 

“You little shit!” Leon distinctly remembered yelling as he wrestled the hose from Aaron and wrestled him to the ground. 

Unfortunately that’s when he found out Aaron had wrestled varsity his junior year, which is how he ended up on the ground, with Aaron straddling and grinding his hips with a hose still blasting him in the face. 

After a few more seconds of torture the boy relented his assault with the hose only to replace it with one by his mouth. Wet and oxygen deprived Leon found himself lost lost in the smooth lips and warm mouth for a minute. The only thing that had stopped him from doing something he would regret was Dom yelling out for from the garage, bringing him back. 

Once they had closed up shop Leon took Aaron aside and had a serious discussion with the boy about the fact that he was underage and much younger than Leon was, 17 to his 24. The latino boy said he didn’t care about the difference, just that Leon was sexy and his voice made him hard. He made Leon swear that he would fuck him for his eighteenth birthday, and fuck they did. 

More and more and more, which is how they got to the end of their current situation. 

Not very long after Leon had gotten inside his apartment then was Aaron knocking at his door. Aaron was 19 now and a mechanic. The kid was very serious about maintaining the body he had gained from all his sports in high school so he hit the gym religiously after his shifts. Which suited Leon perfectly because he loved to fuck him after his intense workout sessions and wear him out even more.

As soon as the door was opened Aaron had put his lips against his. They had groped and kissed their way inside. Aaron’s hand’s quickly going to his nipples and pulling on the bars he had installed there. They had been at this for a year and the kid knew how to get him riled up fast. 

He had pulled the stud’s tank top off and slipped a hand into the back of his shorts meeting a familiar strap and smooth bare skin. He loved when his playmate wore his jockstrap to them gym. It must have been leg day. 

When Aaron went to suck on his neck he slid a finger between swollen and firm cheeks. He felt how the hole was still wet with sweat and nipped at his finger. 

“Can I have some pussy baby? Can I have some pussy?” he whispered into his young lovers ear. 

The deep breathless moans from the teen pushing up against him were answer enough. 

Sex with the young latino was always a hot full throttle affair. This time had been no exception. Yet the whole time Leon couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Brian. 

While he had two fingers sliding in and out of Aaron’s soaking boy hole to get him ready he was replaying some of his conversations with the man from earlier in his head. 

As he bit and teased Aaron’s nipples to sensitive swollen peaks he imagined what the shout would sound like if it was in Brian’s smooth voice. 

When he was on the bed watching as Aaron sensually tongued over his thickness, pulling back the foreskin and tracing hot lines of pleasure over his head and his piercing before swallowing him, all 7 1/2 inches, in one go, he swore he saw flashes of blonde curls in the short black hair before him. He began to imagine it was Brain in his lap at that moment, tasting the metallic piece lodged in his slit. 

Even as he had been balls deep inside of Aaron’s muscled jock cunt, the moans and shouts of his deep voice filling his ears and edging him on, thoughts of the blonde he met earlier flitted into his mind. Every time his thick cock seemed to work it’s way in and his piercing smashed against the holy button delved in his conquest’s ass another one seemed to pop through. 

He couldn’t help but wondered what Brian’s skin felt like as he bent the boy over, spread his legs and rammed him into the sheets grabbing him by hard shoulders. His hips pistoning him in and out of the needy hole. Deep throated moans turning broken and sputtered under him as his mind wandered into kissing an officer of the law. 

Aaron straddling him and fucking himself on his dick for all he was worth had distracted him for a minute. He had gotten caught up in the savage rhythm of buffer mechanic's thick uncut cock beating wildly against his abs as the boy impaled his himself on his weapon driving it home. 

The distraction didn’t last though as the cock crazed teen came all over his chest painting his hairs. He came hard right after, coating the raw walls of the boy’s ass leaving the mass of muscle above him whimpering as he spilled inside and filled him to the brim. He thought of how good the orgasm would have felt if Brian had been the one to bring it out of him. 

Now as they both lay exhausted trying to regain their energy Leon was trying to figure out what it could all mean. He wasn’t the type of guy to worry too much or get caught up on one thing in particular but the blonde had him stuck.

‘Nothing I can do about it anyway. Brian’s straight. If I see him again I see him and we can be good friends.’ 

That’s what he decided. He felt his thoroughly fucked body dragging him to sleep and positioned Aaron more comfortably on top of him, chest to chest. He knew he would wake up when the boy got ready to go home. 

His last thought as he cupped his hands over the hard ass on top of him was if Brian took the damn ibuprofen like the doctor told him too. Probably not.


End file.
